1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs processing such as reading processing according to an instruction defining the processing, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known an image processing apparatus which has a reading function of reading an image on an original to generate image data, and a processing function of performing processing such as transmission on the generated image data. A user who uses such an apparatus specifies reading parameters for use in reading an image on an original, and specifies information regarding processing on the generated image data (a transmission protocol, a transmission destination, and so on if the image data is transmitted). Then, in accordance with the information specified by the user, the image processing apparatus reads an image on an original to generate image data, and processes the generated image data.
When a series of processes are to be performed using a plurality of functions in combination as above, a large number of things should be specified by the user in many cases, which requires complicated operations.
To address this problem, it is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-287860 that, when a plurality of services are to be provided in combination, an instruction defining a plurality of processes that should be performed is created in advance, and a document is processed in accordance with definitions described in the instruction. According to the method described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-287860, simply by a user instructing execution of an instruction prepared in advance, processes described in the instruction are performed in succession, which can reduce user operations.
Conventionally, when an instruction as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-287860 is to be executed, it is possible to select only one instruction and instruct execution of the selected one instruction. In other words, conventionally, selection of only one instruction is accepted, and when execution of the selected one instruction is instructed, processes are performed according to definitions described in the selected one instruction.
However, in the case where only one instruction can be selected as above, a problem explained hereafter may arise. There may be a case where a user wants to perform processes described in different instructions on a plurality of documents, and then connect the documents together so that they can be processed as one document. In such a case, according to the prior art, when one instruction is selected, processing is performed to the end in accordance with the instruction, and hence even if a plurality of instructions are selected so as to connect documents together, they are simply processed as respective different documents to the end. Namely, a plurality of documents cannot be connected together and processed as one document.
A description will be given of this point with a concrete example. Assume a case where a user wants to subject image data obtained by reading a certain original to a process A and a process B, and then register the image data in a server. Conventionally, in such a case, there is assumed a case where there are only an instruction A defining that the read image data is subjected to the process A and registered in the server, and an instruction B defining that the read image data is subjected to the process B and registered in the server. In this case, there is no option but to register the image data subjected to only the process A, or to register the image data subjected to only the process B.